


A Boy With No Name (Read Bio)

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anastasia AU, Anastasia Ethan, Cranksepticeye - Freeform, Dimitrya Jack, Ethan has amnesia, Infrequent Updates, Jack thinks Ethan died for awhile, M/M, Memory Loss, adding tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: “For when we meet again my Prince.”“Of course my knight.”Twelve years ago the Nestor-Darling Family was executed. Not a life was sparred. Supposedly. Except, know there are rumors abound that the youngest son Ethan Nestor-Darling survived. Many people are wildly hoping to claim the money the desperate Prince’s extended family has put out.Two con-men Jack and Marvin hire a person in hopes to get it right. With Marvin being a former Noble it should be easy. Find a boy who would look like the part and teach him the rest. What they don’t expect is for the boy do actually be the real deal!Cranksepticeye Anastasia AU! Combines aspects of the musical and movie from Disney.





	A Boy With No Name (Read Bio)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything. I hope you all like this! I’ll probably add more information later. These are real people. I’m just written ideas and I hope I don’t disrespect anyone.

Father Casper trudged through the snow. The blizzard had just recently stopped. Something had risen the Father from his slumber and urged him to go outside. He wasn’t quite sure what but he was never one to ignore his gut feeling. 

Stopping at the edge of the Church’s drive. He looked around. He didn’t see anything. That didn’t mean there wasn’t something there. Shaking his head he carefully trudged toward the road. 

It was serene. Father Casper noted calmly to himself. It was almost like the Nestor-Darling family hadn’t been executed yesterday. He shook his head to force the negative thoughts out of his mind. 

It hadn’t been the Royals time but there was nothing he could do. Heart heavy, he continued on. 

It had been two hours and Father Casper was freezing. Disheartened, he was about to call it a night when a strangled sound and movement managed to catch his eyes and ears. Attention caught he padded over. He knew it wasn’t a wild animal. It couldn’t be. 

It was when he turned the corner he saw the boy. Father Casper gasped loudly. Who would leave a child out in this weather?

Rushing forward the good father noted the tracks around the boy. Somebody had abandoned the boy here. Thankfully, before the blizzard had started but it was still too cold for a child. Murmuring softly the father carefully picked the boy up. Then he rushed to the church. 

The child needed medical help and he needed medical help fast.

**_The Day Previously_ **

The palace was calm. The Nestor-Darling family was asleep. The children all tucked soundly in their beds. The King and Queen having just retired for the night we’re all unaware of the sinister plots of the servants. 

“Good, we're all here.” Dante murmurs silkily to his fellow servants. The group shifted as one. Tension hung heavy in the air. The group consisted of five people. 

Dante, Aiden, Wilford, Allison*, and Sara**. A small group of course but a group that could do damage. Especially considering they were the heads of the castle.

“What’s the plan?” Aiden inquired to Dante. Brushing his bangs out of his face. Dante smirked slightly.

“We aren’t going to get our hands dirty. We’re just going to open up the palace gates. The people will do the rest.”

“Simple, but effective.” Sara murmurs monotonously. Dante nodded his head.

“Let us begin.”

With that, the group dispersed. Wilford shook his head but Dante stopped him. Catching the younger man’s arms he leaned into Wilford’s ear.

“I have another job for you Wil. You're executing the royals. I want this done correctly. The others wouldn’t have agreed with me.” Wilford swallows a part of him was unsure. Of course, he didn’t like the Royals. The children, however, were innocents. They couldn’t be held accountable for there families actions. Besides, the youngest son, Ethan. Was close to Damian’s age. 

Even though Wilford had a sinking feeling he knew the answer. He asked anyway. “And the children?”

Dante tilted his head to the side. Turning on his heel he gave Wilford a look. Striding out of the room he said the following sentences.

“Kill them. Oh, and Wilford? I believe it would be beneficial if you brought Damian along. Along with my daughter.” Swallowing heavily Wilford closed his eyes and went to follow the instructions. After all. What else could he do? 

His son and Kathryn were understandable confused but didn’t argue. He rushed up the stairs to the King and Queen’s room. 

“Your majesty’s! The palace has been breached! We’re taking you and the children to safety.” Queen Annie was up in a second. Her maternal instincts raising with each passing second. 

“Andrew! Mike! Bernice! Ethan!” She cries out in alarm. Mark quickly stumbled out of bed. Grabbing a hold of Wilfords shoulder he looked around. His hazel eyes looked around the room wildly. 

“Wilford! Thank you for getting us up! Come with me! I most get the children! Annie will look after your children.” Annie shook her head and quickly stride over to Damian and Kathryn. 

“Come here, children. Let us get out of the palace.” With that, the group went their separate ways. Annie greeting about the children. Wilford and Mark rushing up the stairs. Forcible stopped halfway. A fire had already broken out. Wilford grabbed the King’s shoulder.

“We have to find another way! The fire!” Wilford shouts to Mark. Mark struggles in the group. Coughing through the smoke inhalation. Logically he knows Wilford was right but terror for his children ran rampant through his veins. 

When Ethan woke up, he knew something was wrong. He didn’t know what it was but he knew something was wrong. Heart hammering in his chest. He stumbled out of bed. He had to wake up Andrew, Mike, and Bernice. 

He didn’t know why but he just knows he had to. 

“Andrew. Mike. Get up.” Ethan finds himself urging to his older brothers. Mike tosses slightly in the bed and bats Ethan’s hand away. 

“Ethan stop it! It’s late. Go back to sleep!” Mike growls irritably to his younger brother. Andrew doesn’t bother with waking up. The door opens abruptly Mike and Andrew set bolt up. 

It’s Jack.

Jack, real name Sean, was one of the palace’s servants. Assigned specifically to help with the princes and princess. His blue eyes bolted wildly around the room. 

“Your Highnesses! There’s a fire, we need to get out of here!” Bernice was staring widely around the room. Her body shaking with fear. The smoke filled the room. Andrew lunges up and ushered his brothers out.

“Shoes! Get them on! Now! Bernice! Keep a hold of Jack.” He orders briskly to the group. Nobody sears quarrel with him. 

Ethan stumbles into his shoes. Once on he casts one final look around his brothers’ room. Eerily calm and untouched. Ethan’s heart aches at the sight. Mike puts a hand in his shoulder. Abnormally serious for once in his life. 

“Come on Ethan. We have to leave.” Ethan hastily nods his head and teetered after.

“We’ll take the servants passage. Hurry!” Jack says briskly. Nodding their heads the groups trails behind Jack. Ethan isn’t quite sure how Jack navigates around the passageway. There’s so many twists and turns. That and Ethan can hardly see five feet in front of him. Ethan can hear his father’s voice and so can the others.

“We stop here.” Murmurs Jack quietly. His hands press against something and they passageway slides open. 

“Daddy,” Bernice cries out in alarm. There father was talking with Wilford, the royal guard. Ethan’s father gasps and quickly grabs his daughter.

“Oh! Bernice! Your okay! Your all okay!”

“Thanks to Jack!” Andrew murmurs gentle. Mike looks wildly around the room.

“We need to leave.”

“Mike is right. We  _ have  _ to leave.” Wilford urges to them. His eyes quickly farting around alarmed. Jack gentle puts a hand on Ethan’s shoulder.

“Can I talk to you? We’ll follow behind.” Ethan looks into the older eyes but nods his head slowly. With the others preoccupied Ethan turned to his best friend.

“What is it Jack?” 

“I need you to hold something for me. I don’t have time to explain. Just hold this for me. Marvin said it would help.” Carefully Jack reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handkerchief. Carefully unwrapping it a silver ring falls out. Ethan gasps slightly but games it wordlessly.

Jack grape Ethan’s left hand hand and clasps it in between his hands. Bowing slightly he stares wide eyed at Ethan.

“For when we meet again my prince.”

“I’ll be waiting my knight.”

With that Jack carefully let go of Ethan’s hand. Together they made there way back up to the group. 

**Author's Note:**

> *, **: Basically Amy and Singe’s ‘dark’ sides. 
> 
> Bad first chapter I know but I wanted to get this out.


End file.
